Love is About Everything
by Garnetta
Summary: Sakura telah kehilangan Sasuke setahun yang lalu. tapi, sampai sekarang dia belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto adalah pria yang telah ditinggal tunangannya setelah 3 bulan pertunangan mereka. Ini adalah kisah cinta antara mereka.


Love is About Everything

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Tragedy

Rate: T

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno , Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

Warning: OOC, miss typo, gaje. Inspirasi saya mendapat cerita ini murni dari pikiran dan bayangan saya. Mohon dimaafkan bila para ARE (all readers) #singkatanapaannih kurang bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya pada kejadian-kejadian tertentu (_ _). Saya kurang berbakat bikin cerita sedih, padahal suka banget! Langsung mulai aja deh!

Love is About Everything: Bahkan Setahun Setelah Kau Pergi

Ready…

Roll..

Read it! *iklan lewat* #cling

Sakura POV

Ini aku, yang masih mengenangmu dulu. Masih disini, setelah setahun kepergianmu. Tempat dimana aku selalu bisa mendapatkan buah kesukaanmu tumbuh dan berkembang. Kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan saat ini? Memandang gaun yang harusnya bisa ku kenakan sehari setelah kejadian itu. Tapi, kau telah menghilang saat itu, dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku masih ingat benar malam itu. Dimana kamu mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang romantis. Kamu selalu tahu, aku sangat suka hal yang romantis. Terutama, bila itu darimu sayang...

Normal POV

Di atas jembatan di pinggir sebuah danau, berpendar cahaya dari ribuan lilin yang rapuh bila memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Dua insan mendatanginya. Masing-masing dari mereka berumur dua puluhan. Umur yang bisa dibilang cukup matang bila ingin terikat pada janji suci selamanya. Sang pria, memakai kemeja hitam dan celana yang juga hitam. Agar menambah kesan bahwa malam mendukungnya bila ia memakai warna gelap itu. Sementar sang wanita, Sasuke menutup mata Sakura, sambil dengan hati-hati membawa Sakura ke pinggir danau itu. Ia selalu tahu, Sakura menyukai hal yang romantis. Ia membawa Sakura kesana, untuk memberikannya sebuah janji. Janji yang ditandai dengan sebuah cincin yang akan mengikat kedua insan dalam suatu ikatan selamanya...

"Surprise..." kata Sasuke seraya membuka penutup mata Sakura.

"Sasuke..."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dia hanya bisa mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar jembatan yang dihiasi oleh lilin-lilin kecil yang cantik nan indah. Sebuah rumah pohon di samping jembatan itu seketika menyalakan cahayanya secara bersamaan. Menambah kesan yang membuat orang jatuh hati lebih dalam lagi. Belum cukup dengan keterkejutannya dengan 'kejutan kecil' yang diberikan Sasuke, ia harus bersiap terkejut lagi.

_Sekilas tentang dirimu_

_Yang lama ku nanti_

_Memikat hatiku_

_Jumpamu pertama kali_

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya. Berusaha menahan teriakan hati kecilnya melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak yang ia ambil di saku celananya. Voila! Terdapat sebuah cincin cantik dengan ukiran nama Sakura di dalam lingkaran emas itu. Sasuke menjadi was-was. Ia takut Sakura menolak untuk mengikat janji suci itu. Namun, hanya anggukan yang disertai dengan senyuman tipis yang lebar dari bibir Sakura yang di hadapannya.

"Hahaha," Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Ia tahu, bahwa malam itu ia telah berhasil mengikat seorang wanita yang ia cintai selama ini. Di bahu Sasuke, Sakura hampir menangis. Ya, menangis. Tapi bukan karena hal yang sedih. Namun ia terharu dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Dia tahu, mulai hari ini... dia akan mencoba menjadi 'calon' yang baik bagi Sasuke.

#.#.#

Sekali lagi, aku bukan hanya memandanginya saat ini. Tapi dengan perlahan, aku memegangnya. Gaun itu masih tetap cantik. Putih, bersih, suci... karena belum terkotori kenangan yang sebenarnya bisa ku kenang selamanya. Bahkan setelah setahun, tangan masih gemetar untuk memegangnya. Apa luka ini belum mengering? Aku benci hari itu! Harusnya hari itu tidak pernah ada. Harusnya hari itu kamu tidak bersamaku. Harusnya hari itu... kamu tidaklah pergi meninggalkanku.

_Janji yang pernah terucap_

_Tuk satukan hati kita_

_Namun_

_Tak pernah terjadi_

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura POV

"Nulis apaan, sih?" kau mengintip buku harianku yang sedang kucoret dengan banyak hal ditemani pena kesayanganku.

"Huh, mau tahu aja! Udah sana! Sana, ah!"

Aku mengusirmu kala itu. Kau memilih mengalah padaku. Lalu, kau mencoba memotret beberapa objek. _Cekrik, cekrik. _Suara kameramu yang beradu dengan jari telunjuk pada tanganmu yang berusaha mengabadikan segala objek dalam , kau kembali berkutat dengan hobi fotografimu. Tapi seperti kebiasaanmu. Kamu memang cowok jayus! Dengan jahilnya, kamu menjadikanku objek fotomu. Padahal kamu tahu aku paling benci menjadi objek fotomu. Walau sebenarnya hatiku memungkirinya.

"Sas!" aku marah padamu. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang marah juga. Aku hanya ingin selalu berada di sampingmu kapan pun. Jadi, aku mengejarmu. Wajahmu membuatku ingin menatapnya setiap saat. Ya, mata onyx itu menarikku ke dalam. Dari awal kita bertemu, aku sudah tahu ada banyak hal menarik di dalamnya.

Aku langsung mengejarmu. Ya, kekuatan cewek memang selalu dibawah cowok. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengambil kamera itu dari tanganmu. Ditambah lagi, dengan tubuhku yang tingginya hanya sedagumu. Hah, aku hanya bisa menarik napas bolak-balik. Baiklah, lebih baik kali ini aku mengalah darimu.

_Mungkinkah masih ada waktu_

_Yang tersisa untukku_

_Mungkinkah masih ada_

_Cinta di hatimu_

_Andaikan saja aku tahu_

_Kau tak hadirkan cintamu_

_Ingin ku melepasmu_

_Dengan pelukan_

Lalu, saat ini diriku tengah duduk lagi di sebuah kursi panjang di atas bukit itu. Aku hanya bisa merengut, tapi senang. Hanya pada saat denganmulah, diriku seutuhnya ada. Apa adanya, seperti cintaku padamu. Aku tersenyum saat kau mengambil objek foto lagi, memunggungi diriku. Tapi, tiba-tiba kau memegang kepalamu. Matamu seketika itu juga menyipit, kau merasa kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhmu kala itu. Sehingga, kau jatuh ambruk di hamparan rumput yang berada di bukit itu. Pohon yang berada di belakang kursi panjang yang kududuki ini, telah menjadi saksi bisu kejadianmu. Ya, kejadian pilumu...

Mengapa kau begitu mudahnya ambruk, Sas? Apakah hidupmu tidaklah bahagia bersamaku? Mengapa saat bersamaku kau malah seperti ini? Oh, Tuhan, janganlah kau datangkan cobaan padaku seperti ini...

Aku melempar bukuku sembarangan saat itu, lalu aku menghampirimu.

"Sas," panggilku.

"Sas!" panggilku sekali lagi lebih keras.

"Sas! Bangun, Sas! Sas!" berulang kali kata itu terucap lagi dari bibirku.

Serta merta aku membawamu ke rumah sakit. Entah mengapa saat itu aku merasakan firasat yang buruk. Seolah akan kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Mata emeraldku terlalu memancarkan cahaya yang menunjukkan kekuatan. Jadi sekilas, orang seolah melihat hidupku tidaklah ada cobaan. Mungkin mereka benar, sampai saat ini. Namun, perkataan mereka itu tidak akan lagi sama.

_Sesal yang datang slalu_

_Takkan membuatmu kembali_

_Maafkan aku yang tak pernah tahu_

_Hingga semuanya pun kini tlah berlalu_

Semua alat bantuan yang telah dipakaikan padamu dilepas. Dokter tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi padamu. Tapi, dia mendengar keinginan suara hati kecilmu. Dia ingin aku berada di sampingnya—pada saat terakhirnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka hal itu terjadi. Sehari tepat sebelum kita mengikat janji itu. Tanganmu yang sudah berwarna putih pucat berangsur mencoba menghampiriku. Berusaha menggapaiku, ditengah sakit yang kurasakan kala melihat matamu yang telah cekung. Kulitmu yang warnanya masih putih, tapi terlalu pucat seolah kau adalah mayat yang telah mati, dan—wajahmu yang _stoic_, menjadi terlihat berantakan. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. Karena, aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan penderitaan yang kau rasakan. Aku sakit melihatnya. Walaupun tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku bahkan menahan napasku saking takutnya dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Pendapat? Kritik? Saran? Sangat dibutuhkan dalam kelanjutan fic ini -.-

Maaf, bila ada kesan amatiran. Namanya juga newbie...

Bila berkenan, mohon saya minta

R E V I E W


End file.
